


日光别墅Ⅱ

by LemonSeal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 一个大雨的黄昏，布鲁斯在他的玻璃别墅里度过一个难得的休息日。





	日光别墅Ⅱ

Raining Dusk

 

哥谭从不是座多雨的城市，但也不曾阳光充沛，巅峰一时的工业生产带来的阴云和雾霾常年笼罩哥谭的天空，这便导致了哥谭人作息的混乱，并以丰富精彩乃至于刺激危险的夜生活而闻名世界。

布鲁斯讨厌雨天。他当然也不喜欢烈日当头、冰寒三尺、狂风大作或电闪雷鸣。但在各类极端天气里，他格外厌恶的便是过量的降水。

就像现在。

他待在客厅里，那独一无二的、无比通透的玻璃别墅此刻像是被雨幕刷上了一层石灰，灰蒙蒙地看不清外界景象，只有声音隔着玻璃传进来告诉屋内的人外头正发生着什么，雨水随风拍打墙壁、冲刷着屋顶和地面，湖水在风中翻滚，浪潮敲击湖岸，树林凌乱地摇摆着，时不时有树叶被风刮到窗前又被雨水带走。

黄昏将至，原本就浑沌的天色愈发昏暗，波涛的湖面，呼啸的树林，注定了这一天将不会在安宁与和谐中结束。

然而这一切糟糕的天气，这些狂风与暴雨都与布鲁斯无关，他浑身清爽，穿着典雅丝滑的深色浴袍，他的头发随意地梳向脑后，露出饱满光洁的额头，让那英俊的面孔完全映照在壁炉中全息投影的火焰光芒中。

在这难得的休息日里，布鲁斯打算为自己倒一杯白兰地，在客厅柔软舒适的沙发上读一本小说，然后早早入睡。可当他坐下，翻开书页，却发现自己无法集中精神，一股莫名的焦虑萦绕在心头，即使拥有现代科技能提供的最舒适的居住环境，他还是放松不了。

布鲁斯回到沙发上盘起双腿，试图用冥想清理自己的思绪，排除脑中的杂念。

他或许坐得太久，以至于他再次睁开眼睛时，浑沌的灰色迷雾中自己的倒影竟然渐渐地被一个逐渐逼近的黑色的影子取代。

那并非他的午夜梦魇。

布鲁斯僵坐着，睁大了雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，以罕见的天真与脆弱望着那朦胧的身影逐渐在墙外变得清晰。这位在夜幕降临之前出现的不速之客敲敲被雨水冲刷得模糊的玻璃墙壁，露出一个如同照亮黑夜的闪电般的微笑。

还能是谁呢。

克拉克穿着超人的制服，显然是横穿了整个哥谭市或者更远的距离，就这么大喇喇地从天而降毫不掩饰地落在韦恩的宅院里。原计划在银河系外的任务完成后，载着正义联盟成员返回地球的宇宙飞机半个小时前才经过木星，此刻若是蝙蝠侠在场，一定会指责超人的鲁莽或者擅自行动。

但他现在是布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯按捺下嘴角情不自禁上扬的弧度，今天他不想做一个挑剔的情人。他故意地、事实上也没法更快地以肉眼可见的慢条斯理的缓慢动作找到了遥控器，降下客厅的玻璃墙壁。

湖面上盘旋呼啸的风把雨水的冰凉的气味送进屋内，却没有一丝雨滴落到布鲁斯身上，因为克拉克正向着他走过去，用那名不虚传的钢铁之躯将风雨隔绝在他身后。他看着像是刚从湖里爬上岸，全身都湿透了，水珠沿着每一缕发丝砸到地板上，在脚下迅速地汇集起了一片水洼，吸足了水的披风随着他的前进拖曳出长长的水痕。

他看起来糟糕透了，但又不尽然。

没有哪一个正常人被暴雨淋了个透湿之后还会有他这么愉快和轻松的神色、这样明亮的温暖的双眸，只是看着他上扬的嘴角，就有种被春日暖阳包裹的惬意与温馨。

在伸手碰到克拉克的那一刹那，布鲁斯忽然发现那骚扰了自己数日的的焦虑消失了。无暇思考原因，布鲁斯用力抓住克拉克的衣领，狠狠地把他拉向自己，亲吻那一抹属于他的阳光。

雨水是冷的，克拉克的嘴唇和胸膛却像火一样炙热。

面对如此主动的布鲁斯，克拉克无暇顾及自己湿透的制服，他热切地回应了这个吻，甚至于得寸进尺地抱紧布鲁斯，隔着睡袍抚摸柔滑的织物下布鲁斯美丽的肌理，直到双手握住布鲁斯饱满的臀瓣把他往上抬起推向自己，把被束缚在制服里胀痛的勃起贴向对方的，用他身体的每一寸表达自己的渴望。

然后他便感受到了。

克拉克松开气喘吁吁的布鲁斯，嘴唇留恋地沿着布鲁斯的嘴角与鼻尖往上滑动留下一串缠绵的轻吻，最后停留在汗湿的额头。

布鲁斯安静地在克拉克怀里待了一会儿，才推开他，身上乱糟糟的睡袍已经被染上了大片的深色水渍。玻璃墙壁已经回到原来的位置上，温暖的室内空气重新围绕在布鲁斯身边，然而没有了克拉克的体温，他那身浸水的衣服变得又冰冷又沉重。

“你湿透了。”布鲁斯说，眼中闪跃的光芒让他的抱怨变得意味深长。

克拉克笑了，他放沉声调，低哑地回答说：“你也是。”

“你偷看？”布鲁斯挑眉，有点佯怒，克拉克的提前返回不在他的意料之中，他还不想这么快就揭穿藏在身上的小秘密。

“我会负责让你热起来的。”克拉克并不知道布鲁斯的想法，他顺着布鲁斯的话题说下去，走向前，伸出手想要把布鲁斯拉回到自己身边，用亲吻和拥抱温暖爱人雨水中冰凉的皮肤。

布鲁斯轻巧地躲开，克拉克的回答让他知道自己成功地瞒过了超级感官。布鲁斯超克拉克挑逗地眨眨眼，扯开了腰带的活结，心中隐秘地期待克拉克会在何时发现他小小的秘密，或者说是巨大的惊喜。

“Try me.”

睡袍从布鲁斯身上滑落的景象让克拉克屏住了呼吸——如果他还记得自己需要呼吸的话——他立刻硬如磐石，只想立刻埋进布鲁斯的身体里，以解长久不见的思念之苦和压抑多时的欲念。即使如此，他也还记得对方只是人类。

他们一路拥吻着进入卧室，克拉克的超级速度在他脱掉碍事的湿透的制服时完全起不了作用，他不得不停下，花了点时间从缠住自己的披风里挣脱出来。那笨拙的模样取悦了哥谭的花花公子，他在克拉克来得及动作之前躺倒在床上，以一种无比坦荡的色情张开腿。

“拉奥啊！”

克拉克惊呼，他的反应让布鲁斯轻笑出声，他没有一点遮掩自己的意思，光滑的下体彻底暴露出来，被注视着的羞耻和兴奋让他勃起得更加彻底，性器挺立起来的漂亮的弧度和在苍白的皮肤上投下黑色的阴影。克拉克的目光却盯着布鲁斯的后穴，另一样黑色的东西牢牢地吸引住了他的视线，那是一根纯黑色的硅胶按摩棒，露出体外的一截末端微微地震动着，然而大雨的声音盖过了马达的运转声，他竟然完全没有发现。

它一直在那儿，在克拉克突然出现、在布鲁斯决定独自度过一个雨夜之前。这原本是他独享的乐趣。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”

布鲁斯支起身体，缩紧臀部的肌肉，张开双腿动作让肌肉收缩变得困难了许多，放松的括约肌几乎夹不住那东西。他莞尔地看着忽然呆住满脸通红的克拉克，不禁恶作剧地勾起脚尖去逗弄对方挺立的性器，手指沿着汗水流下的痕迹揉弄自己鼓胀的胸脯，恣意地抚慰这具渴求着绝顶高潮的性感肉体。

“布鲁斯，亲爱的，你从未停止过让我吃惊。”克拉克发出愉悦的轻叹，抓住那作乱的脚踝，俯身压上去热切地亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，另一只手捏住按摩棒的末端轻轻地抽送起来。

“啊……哦，克拉克……”

布鲁斯颤抖着呻吟起来，他的声音带着几分夸张，他情动的反应毫无作伪，他的心跳他的呼吸他血液中荷尔蒙的浓度，无一不鼓励着克拉克继续下去，用诚实的生理反应诉说他有多么喜爱和享受这些亲吻爱抚和色情玩具的捣弄。

震惊、狂喜、嫉妒，克拉克不知道该用哪一种情绪来面对他朝思暮想的情人，或者他可以抛开这些，只是跟随本能。

温热的按摩棒在润滑剂和体液的推动下轻易地在布鲁斯体内滑动，克拉克意识到这一点，加快了手上的速度，带点惩罚的意味深入浅出地抽插，却又偏偏轻描淡写地擦过布鲁斯的敏感点，逼出后者不耐的喘息。布鲁斯催促地、用力地抓挠压住自己的氪星人，在宽阔的肩背上留下一道道白色的划痕，克拉克的皮肤是柔软的，布鲁斯的指甲却像是刮在了石板上，除了让他自己手指酸痛对克拉克一点作用也没用。

像小猫的爪子一样软绵绵的，克拉克没有说，他也无暇顾及这些。

他低头，含住布鲁斯通红的耳垂用力吮吸，把滚烫的呼吸吹进对方敏感的耳廓中，换来一阵阵的战栗：“我很想你，布鲁斯，每一天，我看着星空就想到你美丽的眼睛，我的宇宙，我的爱……”

布鲁斯没有回答，他转过头，找到克拉克的嘴唇，狠狠地咬下去，于此同时，克拉克把按摩棒调到了最大功率，找到布鲁斯的前列腺快速转动着顶了上了去。

“你想我吗，布鲁斯，想我吗？”

克拉克抵住布鲁斯的额头，他看着布鲁斯高潮时狂乱的表情，看着自控力在他闪亮眼中碎成一片一片，像是繁星。

在经历了长时间的弱刺激后，布鲁斯终于迎来了第一个前列腺高潮。随着肠壁的剧烈收缩，他勃起的性器喷洒出透明的前列腺液，和腹部的汗液混杂在一起，快感让他有一瞬间的失神，等他清醒过来时完全不知道自己回答了什么，只有克拉克餍足的表情供他推理。

不过他总有方法扳回一城。

布鲁斯抬起腿勾住克拉克的腰，手臂环住克拉克的肩膀。

“我当然想你，克拉克，这就是为什么我的屁股里会夹着一根按摩棒，因为我的身体早就被你操透了撸自己的阴茎根本爽不起来，而我正要假装那玩意是你的老二正在操我……克拉克！我该死的……想你……操……”

布鲁斯的下流话让克拉克无比受用，等不及他说完，就拔出被泡得湿漉漉的按摩棒，换上自己早就蓄势待发的性器操进了布鲁斯湿透了的后穴。

克拉克如此用力以至于布鲁斯有种被那氪星长矛捅穿的错觉，他甚至能感觉到氪星人沉甸甸的阴囊拍打自己的会阴带来的麻痛，硕大的性器在他体内抽送而他甚至不能控制自己的肌肉收缩。

克拉克狂乱的动作让布鲁斯也随之发狂，强有力的冲击让他头脑恍惚，他觉得自己就像是暴雨中的一间玻璃小屋，随时都会被冲垮，淹没在滔天的风浪之中。

“你不专心，”克拉克在布鲁斯的胸口惩罚似的咬了一口，留下一圈深红色的齿痕，“这种时候，你只能想着我，看着我，为我高潮。”

疼痛把布鲁斯的注意力拉回了当前，回到他被克拉克操干的器官上。布鲁斯嘶哑地叫出声来，双手从克拉克身上滑落，双腿却缠在克拉克的腰上夹得更紧，以至于第二天一定会在大腿根部留下淤青，可他不在乎。布鲁斯拱起身体，随着身体被撞击的节奏，让酸痛发痒的乳头在克拉克毛发浓密的胸口摩擦，瘙痒的感觉止住了一些，但是敏感的乳头也被磨得更疼，肿胀得更加厉害，像要刮出血来，又像是要挤出什么东西。

布鲁斯用颤抖的手指捏住乳头拉扯着，另一只手滑到腹部想要安抚自己胀痛的性器。克拉克却先他一步看穿布鲁斯的小动作，当即抓住他的手腕拉到他头顶单手按住，托起布鲁斯的屁股把他折成直角更加用力地操干起来进行最后的冲刺。

“你现在真热，”克拉克抱紧布鲁斯汗湿的身体，性器摩擦他高热的内壁，“性感、火辣，永远那么热情地紧紧地含着我的老二不放，我真是爱死你了，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”他一边抽送，一边往布鲁斯耳中送去放浪大胆的爱语，满足地听到布鲁斯的心跳和呼吸为他失序。

“你这是作弊……”

在布鲁斯含泪的控诉中，克拉克满足地俯下身去亲吻他，布鲁斯临近高潮的紧缩的后穴贪婪地吸住他，邀请他，而他能忍到现在已是极限。

“不，布鲁斯。你是我的，你的一切，你所有的高潮都属于我，只有我才能操射你！”在最后一记冲刺中，克拉克低吼着在布鲁斯耳边发出粗鲁野蛮的宣告，在布鲁斯射精的同时将自己的精液射进了布鲁斯的体内。长时间的禁欲使得克拉克的第一次高潮漫长无比，氪星人的阴茎堵在后穴里不断喷射的异样感觉让布鲁斯很快清醒过来，他用尽全力想要推开克拉克，却被氪星人用无法撼动的力量按住，射过一次的性器也被握住套弄着，只能无奈又性奋地挤出最后一丝精液，体会着大量的液体持续不断地涌进肠道深处的诡异的色情感，直到紧绷的腹部微微隆起才结束。

高潮结束后，克拉克吻着布鲁斯的脸，慢慢地支起身体，让软化下来的性器从布鲁斯湿软的后穴中滑出来，被过度使用红肿的穴肉翕张着，慢慢缩小的黑色的小洞中只有少许的肠液和泡沫状的润滑剂流了出来。克拉克射得太深了，他的精液甚至不能从布鲁斯暂时合不拢的后穴里流出来，克拉克惊异看着眼前的一幕，小心翼翼地把手掌贴在布鲁斯的腹部。

“你看起来就像是被我操到怀孕了一样。”

克拉克大声说，闪亮亮的眼睛和天真的欣喜让布鲁斯对他发不起脾气。

“闭嘴，克拉克。带我去洗澡，还有，想办法把你搞进来那些东西弄出去。”布鲁斯瞪着得寸进尺的外星情人，想着如果这家伙真的把自己搞大了肚子，最高兴的人恐怕是阿尔弗雷德——荒谬的念头令他差点绷不住自己的脸笑出声。最糟糕的是，他无法否认心中隐约竟然对此有些期待。

只有在这种时候布鲁斯才后悔自己的玻璃房里没有一个浴缸，他靠在克拉克的身上，放松身体，背后温暖的感觉和水流一起冲散他的意识、瓦解他的心防。

在淋浴的水声和雨声形成的共奏中，布鲁斯枕着克拉克的肩膀沉沉睡去。

 

几个小时过后，克拉克忽然惊醒。雨停了。天地之间万籁俱静，只有布鲁斯在他怀中发出的轻柔的呼吸和沉稳的心跳。克拉克支起身体，出神地看了一会儿爱人熟睡的面孔，然后低头亲吻他被风霜浸染得斑白的鬓角。

他爱这个男人的一切。

 

END


End file.
